


mile high

by sammys_lover



Series: the experiment [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Mile High Club, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, whoooohooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's late, and y'know...<br/>dr spencer friggin reid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mile high

You'd been on this accursed jet for about three hours, bored out of your mind. You had no idea what time it was, but you knew it was still dark outside. 

you glance around for something to do, coming up empty. the only noise in the dimly lit cabin was the soft snoring of your team.

then you see spencer reid, whom you'd been secretly dating, staring at you.

you smirked at him, and stood, walking over to him. he didn't have a chance to stand before you'd set one hand on each of them armrests, still smirking, then leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I've missed you this past week, spence."

you heard him swallow hard.

"I've missed how you hold me at night..."

you slowly lowered yourself onto him.

"I've missed how sweet your kisses taste..."

he groaned softly at the way your warm breath felt against his neck.

"I've missed how good it feels to have you touch me..."

you ground your hips, and he gripped them.

"...to taste me..."

you lowered your hips again, ripping a groan from him.

"...to have you inside me."

you bit his earlobe, and he moaned.

unable to take any more, he lifted himself off the chair, kissing you, and practically dragging you to the bathroom.

he closed the door behind the both of you, and locked it, lifting you to sit you the sink.

"why do you like doing this to me?" spencer murmured quietly as he began undoing the buttons on your shirt.

"because you're sexy when you get all hot and bothered."

you kissed him again, and he threw your shirt carelessly to the floor. you got his shirt off, and ran your nails across his chest lightly. just enough pressure to leave red marks there until morning. he groaned, and it was a guttural, deep sound. it sounded so out of character and strange, and dead sexy. he tore your jeans off, and slid one long, nimble finger inside of you.

"spencer!" you mewled a little too loudly.

he chuckled, adding a second finger and slowly scissoring you open.

your hips bucked against his fingers, and you moaned again.

spencer placed his free hand over your mouth, shaking his head. "we have to be quiet."

you nodded, and bucked your hips again. he took his hand away from your mouth, lightly skimming his fingers across your jawline, down your neck, then over your shoulder, and down your back to unclasp your bra.

once that was gone, his head ducked down to take the right hardening bud into his mouth, while his fingers continued stroking your velvet walls.

you let out a moan and while your fingers threaded into his hair.

one hand moved to his pants, undoing the button, then pulling down the zipper, and grabbing his bulge. he moaned against your breast, and trailed his lips up to your collarbone, sucking there, forming a bruise. he nipped at your neck, then pulled his fingers out of you, lifting his face to stare right into your eyes, licking the two of them clean, making a satisfied noise. you whimpered as he pulled them out of his mouth with a wet pop.

he smirked, licking his lips. you pulled him forward and kissed him, tasting yourself and coffee on his tongue.

you pulled his boxers down, exposing his hard cock. next came your panties, leaving the two of you completely exposed. the head of his cock rubbed against your clit, and a strangled moan escaped your mouth.

you bit your lip, looking at him apologetically. he let out a breathless laugh, kissing you again.

you gave his cock a few pumps, swallowing the soft moans that left his mouth. he lined himself up, and looked at you with those wide brown eyes that sent your heart on fire. "ready?" he asked softly, kissing your neck. you nodded, gripping his shoulders.

he slowly pushed into you, and your head fell forward with a moan.

once he was fully sheathed inside you, he let you adjust to his size, the both of you panting heavily.

"move, spencer." you whimpered through clenched teeth. he slowly rocked he hips, gaining speed overtime.

your moans increased in volume, and you were unable to keep quiet anymore.

spencer's hand clamed down over your mouth, catching your whimpers and moans.

his thrusts became faster, until he was hitting your g-spot with each thrust, making you shriek in pleasure. 

you wrapped your legs around his waist, allowing him to go deeper.

tears stung your eyes as the sweet pleasure/pain was almost too much to handle, and all you could think about was needing to come.

as if reading your mind, spencer's free hand traveled downward to rub your clit, making your walls clamp down on him as you came, thrusting your hips and screaming his name against his hand.

he moaned, and pulled out of you, getting white hot cum all over your thigh and the sink.

you stay in that position for a minute, coming down form your high, catching your breath as spencer took his hand off your mouth.

you peppered kisses along his jawline, laying your head down on his shoulder. 

***  
after a few moments, you put your clothes back on and walked out of the bathroom, (well, you couldn't exactly walk straight.) plopping down on one of the empty couches.

the two of you laid down, spooning, with spencer kissing your neck. he wrapped his arm around your waist.

"I love you, Y/N." he murmured in your ear.

"I love you too, spencer."

you turned your head and kissed his lips, smiling as the both of you fell asleep.


End file.
